


late nights | DreamNotFound One Shot

by qwerty_ollie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fanfiction, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, Friendship / Flirting / Thinking of You Fest, I Love You, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Internal Conflict, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Late Night Writing, Late at Night, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Texting, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, dreamnotfound, i lost all my work and now i have to do everything again im gonna freak out, i love you so much it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29302884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty_ollie/pseuds/qwerty_ollie
Summary: Dream and George make a late night call about how hard it can be to love.Title and plot inspired by the song "late nights" by mxmtoon
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship, gream - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	late nights | DreamNotFound One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> \- Hello! This story is an one shot - it has no beginning or end, it's just a central event, described in a single chapter.  
> \- English is not my first language, so miskates can happen, sorry! (If you see any, please let me know!)  
> \- If any of the CCs say something about feeling uncomfortable about shiping/ fanfics, I will delete this work promptly. Remember that this is just fiction, Dream and Geroge are friends in real life and I don't want to disrespect their friendship in any way.

George is watching someone's stream when Dream message him.

_hey_

It's a Snapchat- a picture of him. Not a full face picture with high quality, just a shaky picture of him. Most of it show his pillow, not Dream himself, but it's still a picture.

he takes a shaky picture too, and send in response.

_hello_

Dream answer with a normal text this time, and so does George.

_what are you doing?_  
_nothing much, and you?_  
_nothing either, i was editing a video and listing to music, but now it's finished and im bored_  
_quackity's streaming, you could watch him_  
_he's playing roblox right? no thanks_

Dream types something, then nothing, then something, then nothing, until he finally decides for something.

_actually, can i call you?_  
_right now? it's almost 4 am here_  
_i know, but here's just 11 pm and im bored_  
_but here's 4 am and im tired  
pleaseeee :)  
ok, fine_

As much as Dream has asked if he himself could call George, the british one quickly clicks on the call button and listen the annoying bip _once, twice_ , before Dream picks up.

"Hello"  
"I told you that _I_ was going to call, why did you call me?"

George turns off his computer, going to bed and lying down.

"I don't know, this way is quicker"  
"You wanna talk with me that bad? Can't even wait some seconds so I could call you?"  
" _Heh_ , exactly. What song are you listening to?"  
"Um... now it's drive license, but it's a random playlist"  
"Oh, nice"  
"You can hear the music too?"  
"Yeah"  
"You want me to turn off?"  
"No, i barely can hear. But it's cool, I like your music taste, just leave it that way"  
"If you say so. What are you doing?"  
"I was watching Quackity's stream, but im really tired so now I'm just lying in my bed"  
"Oh, it's really late for you, isn't it? Sorry for calling so late"  
"No, I like late night calls"  
"Even though you very tired and sleepy?"  
"Even though I'm very tired _and_ sleepy _and_ _also_ sleep deprived"

He can hear Dream's laugh on the other end of the line. It's sounds softer and more rhythmic then the background music and makes him feel warm.

" _My gosh_ , you really should go to sleep, then"  
"I don't really want to"  
"But you're tired!"  
"No, im not!"

They giggle softly in the dark.

"You literally just said that!"  
"When? if I don't remember, then never happened."  
"You such an idiot- wait, I love this song! Look, I'm gonna turn up!"  
"I can't _look_ , idiot, I only can hear it"  
"Then shut up and listen to it!"

It's a low, soft song- it's just a comforting voice singing over strumming on a guitar. George can't identity any words or who's singing, but he can hear Dream murmuring the lyrics. He closes his eyes and spends time just listening to his friend's voice, his thoughts flying away, to places where he doesn't admit to himself what he thinks about.

"Hey, george"

It's just a whisper.

"Are you awake?"

He smiles, warmly. He's very tired and might as well not respond and fall asleep while listening to his friend sing, but instead, he whispers back.

"Yes"  
"Why are you so quiet?"  
"I'm thinking"  
"About what?"  
"You"

He can hear Dream giggles. He rolls his eyes, and can't help but smile a litte.

"What are you thinking about me?"

His voice tone is playful, as he's about to listen to a very funny joke. This makes Geroge smiles, even though the situation is the opposite. 

"I'm thinking about something"  
"oOf course it's about something, it's _impossible_ to think about nothing. Plus, you're just said you think about me"

"It's not impossible? _Look_ , I'm thinking about nothing now"  
"George, come on!"

This time, George giggles, his voice tone all playful.

"Ok then,I'm coming! Just give me some days, and I'll be there"  
"Why can't you just tell me? You're so stubborn"  
"You love that"  
"i can neither agree nor deny that. Come on, you really won't tell me?"  
"Tell what?"  
"What were you thinking about"  
"I've already said! I was thinking about you"  
"But what _exactly_ were you thinking about me?"

He's quiet for a moment, the mechanical noise that all calls have in the background with Dream's music playing being the only possible things to hear.

"George? Please?"  
"Um..."  
"Please? Pretty please?"  
"Don't use this voice tone with me!"

 _I'm thinking about what it would be like to kiss you_ , he thinks.

"I'm thinking about what it would be like to kiss you", he says.

He's very tired, and that's why he's saying that. He can't think clearly and he blames the tiredness for what he's saying, even though it's true. There are true feelings in his words. Admitting this to himself leaves a bitter taste in his mouth, while words float alone in the air for a moment.

"Oh- why would you think about this?"

Dream laughs, but is a nervous laugh. George sights and closes his eyes, the bitter taste of the words he just said weighing on his stomach.

"It- It doesn't have a reason. It happens sometimes. When I think too much about you, my thoughts just... fly up there"  
"...and- and how would it be?"  
"I don't know. I've never really seen you"  
"You've already seen me"  
"Not in person, that's what I meant. Do you think our height difference would be a problem?"  
"Well-No, I don't think so"

He opens his eyes, facing the ceiling.

"So you have thoughts."  
"About what?"  
"Kissing me"

he can hear his friend chuckes.

"maybe"  
"and what do you think?"  
"I think that... would hurt me"

he laughs. _He_ is the one sleep deprived, why would Dream say these things? He is tired, which doesn't help anything to understand the situation, but it makes him feel a strange twist in his chest.

"What? Kissing me? Would hurt you?"  
"...Yes"  
"Why?"  
"Because _all of this hurts_. It hurts so much"  
"Wait, I don't understand. What hurts?"

He sounds worried now. What does Dream mean by that? Why is he feeling this way?

"Loving you. I love you so much it _hurts._ It may sound cliche, but is the true. My heart aches with every thought of you. Everytime i listen to your voice, everytime I see your face. Everytime. Everything. Hurts. I have this weird feeling inside my chest everytime, and is so similar to pain that all i can say is it hurts"

He knows Dream's trying his best to express his feelings in the best possible way and let out all his emotions, but that hurt him - coincidentally or not. Hearing his friend says that _he hurts him_ isn't exactly what George would call a nice thing.

"If hurts you that bad, you should let go, shouldn't you?"

Saying this hurts him too- and he doesn't know, but it hurts Dream too, in a different way.

"But the problem is I don't want to. Loving you hurts me so, so much. But every moment _worth it._ Every audio, every laugh, every picture, every message. You make me happy. you make me _feel things._ Pain is just one of them, and yes, maybe you hurt me, but I've never been this happy in my entire life."  
"That's doesn't even make sense! How something that hurt you could make you happy? _Why_ something that hurt you would make you happy?"  
"Because it's you"

He's tired and barely can process what he's hearing, so he gets up and sits on his bed, putting the blankets away. The bitter taste left his mouth, and now he feels only butterflies in his stomach.

"I don't wanna hurt you"  
"Is not your fault"  
"In certan way, _it is_ my fault. Sorry that I make you feel this way"  
"Don't say sorry, it's ok. Besides, is not totally a bad thing"  
"How me hurting you wouldn't be a bad thing?"  
"When I think too much about you, until starts hurting, my thoughts also fly away.  
"Oh"

What does that even mean? He's afraid to ask, but he's very curious. Does this mean that Dream has the same thoughts that he himself tried to avoid for so long? And what if it's really does?

"And- and where they go? they go far?"  
"very far, actually."  
"Tell me about it. I like to hear you talking."  
"You like to hear me talking?  
"I- I like your voice."

He can hear Dream giggling again, a low muffled sound thought the phone line, making the pressure on his shoulders lessen a little.

"Ok then. I think of... how'd it be see you. Meet you for the first time, in the airport or whatever. How would it be really see you, how would it be to see you with my own eyes without being through a computer screen... or talking to you without internet. I think where could we go after. if one day I'll going to see you there, in the europe, in your house."  
"You would like here... it's very cold, though.  
"Ugh, I'm not a cold person. Here's always so hot, and I always complaint about it, but I prefer summer."  
"That's a problem. I prefer winter."

He's continue to talk, putting out all the "what ifs" and "how would it bes" that have been spinning around in his head for so long.

"If you came in the summer, would we go to the beach? I wanna go to the beach with you"  
"It'll be nice, I think. I don't really like beaches, but the beaches there are probably different from here"  
"Probably. We don't necessarily need to go to the beach, though. we could just chill on my pool"  
"You have a _pool?"_  
"Yes! Isn't big, but it's still nice"  
"It's ok, I prefer pools anyway. Like, it doesn't have other people, it'd be just us"  
"Just us... if you came, you'd probably stay in my house... right? I thought so much about how'd be stay two or three weeks with you... how'd be just us for so much time?"  
"Would you make me sleep in the sofa?"  
"What?"

He laughs loudy, wheezing. The loud noise awakes George, but he smiles too.

"Obviously not. i have a guest room, but..."  
"But?"  
"nevermind"  
"Dream!"  
"It's nothing, really"  
"Please? Like... pretty please?"  
"... I- I have my own bedroom as well"  
"Oh"

They're crossing the dangerous line between friendship and something else that they both silently agreed not to cross. But whatever, they already crossed that line long ago.

"And- and... How'd be... kiss you. I mean, I've never really thought about it, just... _flashes_ in head, as memories or flashbacks, even though it never happened. For example, when you said about the height difference... I imagined you in your tiptoes, hugging me to reach me and don't fall. It's... silly, isn't it?"  
"No, it's not. What others _flashes_ you thought?"  
"You with me in my bedroom... Us just talking and chilling... Us watching a movie together... You'd probably be all scared because I love horror movies, but i don't care watching something else"  
"I don't care wathing them if it's with you. But be warned that if you get scared, I will end up laughing at you to make up for my fear of the movie"  
"...And that's why I like my imagination so much. In real life, you'd laugh at me, probably- I'm not complaining, I love your laugh. But in my thoughts, you'd hug me and stay in my side or whatever people do in movies"  
"Oh, that's... cute"  
"And- and... I don't know, would you let me be all touchy with you? I love hugging out of nowhere, and poking people, and playing with their hands... but you so reserved. I understand, but still..."  
"Of course i let you. You know, just because I'm more reserved, doesn't mean that I don't like human touch"

He lays down again, head on his pillow, phone supported on his ear, compressed between his head and the pillow, almost sleeping. His eyes are heavy with sleep, making it difficult to leave them open.

"Oh. that's nice"  
"You know what i think a lot?"  
"What?" 

He can almost visualize the other holding his breath of anticipation, and he smiles because he knows it will most likely break his friend's expectations.

"Your hands"

He can't help but laugh, sleepy. Dream laughs too, and he feels the need to explain better.

"Hey, is not what you thought! It's just that... one day, i saw my whole timeline talking about my hands, for some reason, and how they're small and etcetera... but there's this one specific post comparing your hands with mine, and how palid I look compared to you... and along with the comparison, there was one of these generic pinterest pictures hand in hand, and I caught myself thinking if the difference's really _that_ stark like that"  
"I already thought about it, if I'm being honest"  
"Wait, really?"  
"Not _exactly_ this... but I like to play with people, like... when I'm in the kitchen, waiting for my mom serve the main course or whatever, and then I just take Drista's hand and start clapping our hands, or doing punch and hits and all this 5th grade hand games that girls play in the playground... and I was like, _'what if I do this with him too when we meet?'_... would you think it's weird?"  
"Well... Maybe the first time, If you just took my hand and start doing whatever you do in the middle of nowhere, but... no, isn't strange at all"  
"Good then, because I do without thinking about it"

He lets out a nervous laugh, as if he's really afraid of George's response. The sound of his laughter, a few decibels louder than it should, echoing through the call and sounding mechanical, reverberates in George's skull. He likes Dream laugher so, so much.

"Hey, do you think we're gonna sound very different face to face? I mean, won't we be a little shocked at our voice in the beginning, without all this constant background noise from the call or the mechanical delay that drowns out our voice?"  
"Um, maybe... but our voice must be basically the same. For example, your voice just changes a little when you’re streaming and when we're on call"

George feels his cheeks burning, and knows that if the light was on and someone was in the room to see him, he would be bright red.

"It's not because of the stream or the call, Dream"  
"What do you mean?"  
"When I'm streaming, I use my computer. And okay, maybe the computer sounds a little different from my phone... but we do lots of calls on discord, by my pc too"  
"Oh, true! Even so, you sound a little different when you're not live... it's a twitch thing or something like that?"  
"I don't think so. I sound different because... I'm talking to you"  
"Oh"  
"I don't need to be GeorgeNotFound, the _internet persona_ , with you, that's what I meant. Of course _I am me_ in the streams too, but being myself for thousands of people is different from being myself... with you"

They fall silent for a few seconds. It wasn't an awkward silence, though. However, it wasn't comfortable either. It was just silence, but those few seconds are enough to put George on a state of alert, even if he's sleepy.

"I'm glad you can be yourself with me"  
"Of course, we're friends"  
"Uhum... friends"  
"You- you're almost asleep, aren't you?"  
"Um, maybe... why?"  
"Your voice... I can see that you're sleepy from your voice"  
"Wow... But you can't see nothing, only listen to."  
"Yeah, that's what I meant"

Silence again. It's not as if they do it on purpose, or as if they're without a subject matter to talk about. Both have so, _so much_ to say, _so many_ unspoken and bitterly swallowed words for months, but none has the courage to verbalize them out loud.

"George"  
"Um"  
"you- I'm-"

George's almost sure he heard Dream's voice shaking, a clear sign of nervousness, before he takes a big breathe.

"You're really tired, aren't you?"  
"Just a little"

Against his will, he yawns, making Dream giggle softly. He barely had the energy to stay focused on the conversation, no matter how much his brain was full of thoughts.

"I think... I should let you go to sleep. Or it will happen one way or the other"  
"I'm not-" he yawns again "-tired"  
"No? Are you sure?"  
"Um. Yes, I am"  
"Not even a little?"  
"Maybe just a little"  
"Then go to sleep!"  
"I don't want to"  
"Why?"  
"I want to stay here, talking to you"  
"We can talk more tomorrow"  
"Um..."  
"I promise"  
"Pinky promise?"  
"Pinky promise. Now go to sleep"  
"Ok, ok. To be honest, I'm already lying down and everything, almost asleep..."  
"Heh, I knew it. Good night, George"  
"Good night, Dream"

Even saying goodbye and saying good night, neither of them dare to hang up the call. Instead, George rests his cell phone on the counter beside his bed, connecting the cell to the charger. He rests his head on the pillow again, wondering at the abrupt silence without the noise of the call or Dream's warm voice. He can still hear a bit of music, but it's so low that he doesn't even consciously realize it.

A lot goes through his head in the moments before he finally falls asleep: things he said and didn't want to say, things he _didn't_ say and wanted to say, things that Dream said he couldn't even imagine...

In addition, his mind flies away, analyzing the different scenarios that the friend told: what it would be like at the airport, the first time they see themselves without internet or electronics connection, or what it would be like if he went there in the summer, how it would be at the friend's pool... And what it would be like if Dream were to visit him, if he cames in winter, if they would go ice skating or do snowballs wars or snowmen...

Before finally falling asleep and letting his subconsciousness shape his thoughts into dreams, he thinks about how happy he is, strangely happy. He feels a mixture of emotions, everything that happened in just one night, but most of all, he's happy. He knows that tomorrow will be a new day and that he may not see the situation as calmly and seriously as he's now, but that's okay. He's happy and that's what matters. Dream makes him happy, and he couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> first i wanna say that i lost all my first beta and have to do everything again, so maybe one or other mistake went unnoticed haha (im so upsed i literally spent 2 hours and then my internet stopped working all i feel now is pain)  
> But hope you like it!! It just a sigle event as I said in the beggining, but I thought about it in the other day and wanted to write it so bad, so here it is!  
> I really liked what I made, it's the first time that I write something like this, but I'm satisfied with the result!! Thanks for reading my word :]  
> (and if you liked i have another dnf work it's a fanfic about soulmates go check pls heheh bye !)


End file.
